mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Noisy
Mr. Noisy is the sixteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Noisy *'Color': Red *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family:' possibly Little Miss Loud *Friends:Mr. Quiet *Rivals:Unkwown *Occupation:Noisemaker *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Noisy things *Dislikes:Quiet things *'Job': being loud and Noisy *'Current US Voice Actor': Richard Epcar *'Current UK Voice Actor': Rob Rackstraw *Features:Brown boots (the same version) megaphone (2008 version) Story Mr. Noisy is always loud. He lives on top of a hill and must go to Wobbletown at the bottom of the hill to do errands. He shouts to Mrs. Crumb, the baker, "I'D LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD!" and he shouts to Mr. Bacon, the butcher, "I'D LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!" Having just about had it with Mr. Noisy's noisiness, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon come up with a plan. Next day, when Mr. Noisy goes shopping at both their shops again, Mrs. Crumb and Mr. Bacon just pretend not to hear him. Next day, when Mr. Noisy tries again at both shops, he realizes that he has to be quiet if he's to get what he wants. He also learns not to clump his shoes, not to open and shut doors loudly, and he also learns to whisper. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Noisy remains relatively the same in looks, though he is given a megaphone-styled bullhorn to emphasize his character trait. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet in a stereo-shaped house. The ironic thing would be that even though he tells people to keep quiet, he is the one making the noise (as proven in Books and Music).In the episode Travel Miss Magic accidently turned him into a giant, red, loud whale.In the US and UK Versions he is voiced by Richard Epcar and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia He is one of the four red characters. Mr. Noisy is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Strong (Rainy Day), and with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy (Movies, Books, Circus), and with Mr. Bump (Wildlife), and with Little Miss Magic (Travel). He whispered in Superstore. He lives next door to Mr. Quiet. He accidently kicked Mr. Fussy out of the library (Books). He shouted at Mr. Grumpy in the cinema. (Cinema) He is seen without his Megaphone in Movies Nobody seen him without his shoes yet. The only time he didn't speak (Dance). He is one the Mr Men and Little Miss characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but yells at him in Surprises when Mr Rude farts. He may either have a crush on Little Miss Chatterbox or Little Miss Loud. Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Chatterbox. Counterpart(s): Boomer (Powerpuff Girls, both are loud), Charlotte Braun (Peanuts, both are loud), Iago (Aladdin, Disney, both are loud and they are red), Owan (Theodore Tugboat, they are both are red color and loud), and Motormaster (Transformers, both are loud). He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. In Travel, he was turned into a Whale by Little Miss Magic He didn't appear in "Bad Weather" or "Pests" (though he can be heard on the radio in Bad Weather). First appearance: Physical International publications & translations Mr. Noisy appears under the titles- *Monsieur Bruit (French) *Don Ruidoso (Spanish) *Unser Herr Laut (German) *Ο Κύριος Φασαρίας (Greek) *시끄럼씨 (Korean) *吵鬧先生 (Taiwan) *Meneer Brulmans (Dutch) *מר קולרם (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mrs. Crumb * Mr. Bacon Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Worry * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Scary * Mr. Noisy and the Giant * little miss loud See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters